creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze Resistance Potion
Basic Information Freeze Resistance Potions can be consumed by player characters in order to reduce, but not fully prevent the damage over time taken by cold damage attacks or environmental temperatures for the duration of 10 minutes. On the other hand, these potions completely remove the cold meter (scale) that starts to fill with white color when player characters get close to cold blocks like Snow or Ice, or when reaching high altitudes of any Creativerse gameworld. How to obtain Freeze Resistance Potions can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after you have unlocked their Crafting Recipe for free. These potions cannot be found in any randomly spawning commmon Treasure Chests nor obtained from any ordinary Creatures on the game worlds of Creativerse. On the other hand, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already crafted Freeze Resistance Potions in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions), may also contain 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times for free. 2 of these Traps can be found in every daily Login Chest (a new one beomes available each 4 hours, unless 2 chests have not been claimed yet), while additionally to that, one Small Trog Trap can occasionally be obtained from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts as well as from the loot bags of Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during the annual Christmas event. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult to "beat". In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Moreover, a few of the Trog Trap Event Creatures might drop special Loot Bags with (often) a few Rescued Toys and some random useful items inside, like consumables and/or explosives. Naturally, Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Again, some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and otherwise random useful items. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet with real money. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with until December and not use them, since these Trade Items cannot be consumed directly nor fed to Pets (different from Pumpkiru Candy. During the annual Christmas event that lasts for ca. one month, Freeze Resistance Potions can be bought from Elfis. 30 Rescued Toys is the price for 30 Freeze Resistance Potions each - to be found in the "Items" TAB of the Elfis that are NPC traders that spawn on blocks of Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. During Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that lasted from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019, the Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 contained 5 Freeze Resistance Potions on top of many Christmas-themed Recipe Pages and other useful items. The Recipe Pack "Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 also contained 5 Freeze Resistance Potions. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Freeze Resistance Potions can be unlocked for free by: * crafting a Iron Mining Cell, or or finding one in a Diamond Treasure Chest that spawns on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer How to craft To craft a stack of 4 Freeze Resistance Potions at a time in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), you'll need: * 2 Red Flowers that grow on birch-like Ashenwood-trees or can often be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 1 block of Sulfur, that can be mined from the Lava layer, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell to be equipped (or an even better Mining Cell) * 1 Warmworm Tooth obtainable from Warmworms that spawn in darkness on blocks from the Stalactite layer or Lava layer, either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Shrewdshrew Tail obtainable from Shrewdshrews that spawn during the day on Savannah blocks, either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use You can consume Freeze Resistance Potions by putting a stack of them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking your right mouse button or typing the number of the quickslot. Alternatively you can drag (a stack of) these consumables (from the inventory/bag) with the left mouse button over your character's 3D model on the right side of the inventory and drop it there. Only one Freeze Resistance Potion of a whole stack will automatically be consumed. A short cooldown prevents you from consuming another Freeze Resistance Potion right away. If you consume more Freeze Resistance Potions (by right-clicking or dragging & dropping again) shortly after an already consumed one, the effects/buffs will merely prolonged to 10 minutes anew. Effects: '- '''Reduction of Coldness Environmental Environmental Effect by 90% (actually they completely remove the cold scale) '- '''Reduction of Cold DOT (damage over time) by 50%. Cold damage can occasionally be dealt by Blizzard Chizzards that spawn on blocks of Snow during the day, Arctic Mirus that spawn in the dark (mainly at night) on blocks of Peakstone, Snow and/or Ice, and Rambeaus that spawn on or near Peakstone during the day and night (mainly in Mountains) In comparison, Food does not remove the cold meter/scale, but Frigid Soup provides 50% resistance to cold damage over time for 15 minutes, while Frigid Sandwich and Frigid Pie even turn cold damage over time into a healing effect over time. Potions cannot be placed into the game world nor into the slots of display containers. Category:Crafted Category:Potions Category:Consumables Category:Buffs